Greed, Clarity, and Desire
by Kinky Krooks
Summary: Hermione has wanted Harry since day one but Harry has a secret. Will Hermione's desire take over her life and turn her evil? And will she call on the Dark forces for revenge? Read and find out!Rated R for Swaring, Violence,
1. Default Chapter

**Greed, Clarity and Desire**

**By Kinky Krooks**

Hello every one! This is my first story and I hope you enjoy it.

Please send me reviews and don't be afraid to tell me how bad it is!

Other than that, enjoy and hope your Quidditch team wins tomorrow!

Cheers, Kinky Krooks.

ALSO- I don't own any of the characters that J.K Rowling has created; all I own is the plot and my created characters.

So enough of my talking and on with the story of _Greed, Clarity and Desire..._

Prologue

Hermione looked around her dorm. Silence. Slowly, she crawled out of her bed and approached her old wooden trunk. Hands shaking, she clicked open the rusted latches. She heard some one stir and she felt her heart virtually disintegrate in her chest.

For what seemed like hours, Hermione waited, her pulse erupting in her ears. Nothing. She exhaled and her breathing became regular again. Holding her breath, she reached into the trunk to clasp her fingers around an old bound book. "Thank goodness.'' She whispered and she closed her curtains on her four poster bed. "Lumos Maximus." The light that shot out of her wand quickly showed the contents of the book.

Pictures and fantasies all on Harry Potter- The Boy Who lived. A smile formed on Hermione's lips as she turned the pages; savoring every picture she saw. After all the pictures were well examined, Hermione turned to a fresh page and began to write...

_I almost told him today except that moron Cho Chang came and destroyed everything! Why doesn't Harry understand? I have given him all the signs but he just doesn't listen and use his eyes! No body ever does... On a lighter note, Colin Creevy gave me some of his photos that he didn't want of Harry. There is one where he is standing in the sun; the rays of light really bring out his tantalizing bottle green eyes... I will eventually tell Harry how I feel, I will know when it is time and when I do tell him I love him, no one and I mean no one is going to stand in my way..._

A/N: Well, that is the Prologue of my first story. I know it is really bad so don't be scared to tell me- I won't be sad. Also, sorry that it is short but the chapters hopefully get longer. Other then that I hope you enjoyed it and pretty please can you send me reviews so I know if I should continue or not with this story and yes, for all you peoples out there that like 'Slashy ' Stuff, I might put something in here between Harry and Draco but it is up to you peeps!

Send me reviews and tell me what you think!

Cheers, Kinky Krooks


	2. A Start to a new day

**Greed, Clarity and Desire**

**By Kinky Krooks**

Hello everyone! It's me again and first off, I would like to thank my first two reviewers:

**Bindy: Thank you for being my first reviewer- You win a car! Just kidding, I'm not that rich. Anyways, I'm glad you like this story and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Princesspepper: Ok, thanks for your review and thanks to you, I will to try adding slash in (HP/DM) just for you! Personally, I would rather have a book full of Draco Malfoy **

So that is the reviews out the way, thanks peeps! And now on with the story...

**ALSO! I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE J.K ROWLING CHARACTERS, JUST MY MADE UP ONES AND THE SO CALLED PLOTT! **

Chapter one: A start to a new day

_DREAM_

"Harry! What are you doing here?"

"Two months eh? That's a while..."

"I'm sorry Harry, but you were never right for me. You never where..."

_NORMAL_

Harry tossed and turned in his sleep that night as he thought of all the horrible events that had happened that weekend. First off, Harry walked in on his girlfriend, Cho Chang in the arms of another man who was the famous Quidditch player, Victor Krum. Secondly, Harry found out that Ron's parents were getting a divorce because Molly found out that Arthur was seeing some one else. A Muggle for that matter! Slowly, Harry turned to look out the window, the rays from the warm sun burning his eyes. Dawn...

His mind some where else, Harry dragged him self into the shower and turned on the rusty taps. He looked into the mirror and saw his reflection and sighed.

Harry was very thin as he hadn't been eating and he looked very tired. His once vibrant green eyes now a dull, lifeless color. Harry turned away from the mirror, removed his pajamas and flinched in pain. Even the softness of the material was bruising his delicate skin. At a snail's pace, Harry finally made inside the shower. The hot water flowing down his smooth skin. Tears began to unexpectedly well in his eyes and he sat down, his back on the cold white tiles. He buried his face in his hands. "What is my purpose in life? Why was I born at all?" He thought to him self and began to mentally drown in his own thoughts.

"Harry! Good morning!" Yelled a boy sitting in a big red arm chair. Harry pushed his wet hair out of his eyes and walked over to Lee- Jordan. "Morning Lee..." Lee jumped out of his chair. "Harry, what the hell is wrong with you!? What did Snape do this time?" Lee said, great concern in his voice, though he had a huge grin on his face. A small smile began to form on Harry's lips for the first time is days. "Very funny. Have you seen Ron and Hermione?" Lee sat down again and pretended to think. He twirled his dreadlocks in his fingers then he looked up to Harry. "They went into the Great Hall for some Breakfast." Harry thanked Lee and headed for the Great Hall.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed as she saw Harry as he entered the Great Hall.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S HARRY POTTER!" A voice yelled from the Slytherin table. Hermione turned to stare at the one and only Draco Malfoy who was imitating her. "Stop it." She hissed and a cruel smile began on the Slytherin's lips.

"Ooooo! Sorry to interrupt! Oh by the way Potter... Tell us what diet you're on! I'm sure Crabbe and Goyle want to try it! " Malfoy's two piggish friends began to snigger and then they realized. "Hey!" Crabbe shouted.

"Forget them. They are so bloody stupid. Here, come sit by me." Hermione said warmly. Harry shook his head. "No, I'm not that hungry. Thanks any way! I will see you two in class!" Harry called and left the Great Hall to retrieve his school books for the day.

Hermione sighed and turned back to face Ron who was taking a swing from his juice. "You can choke like that you know." She said bluntly and took her apple and began to slowly cut it up. Anger was brewing inside her. This was going to be her chance to tell Harry how she really felt and nothing was going to stop her! Not even Draco Malfoy. As an act of frustration, she dug her knife deeply into her apple and pulled it out, the cool blade running across her fingers. "Shit!" She cried and wrapped her fingers in a napkin, staining it a crimson color. Ron looked at Hermione, confusion in his eyes. "Must be that ti-"

"Shut up Ron." She hissed and left Ron sitting at the table wondering what he had done wrong.

End of Chapter one

**A/N Well, I did it! Sorry it took ages to do it but school has been getting in the way. Damn school! Any ways, it is the holidays now so hopefully I can update quicker. Hope you like this chapter and sorry if the chapters are short. They might get longer, I don't know. I only do what the voices tell me! Just joking! Any ways, (Googoly eyes) pretty please with cherries and ice-cream review for me cause they make me write quicker! **

**Cheers and hope your Quidditch team wins tomorrow! GO SLYTHERIN! WOOO!**

**Kinky Krooks.**


	3. My funny Valentine

**Greed, Clarity and Desire**

**By Kinky Krooks**

Hello again just me don't worry! Any way, first off, thanks to Princesspepper and by the way, Slyterin DID win the Quiddich! WOO HOO! Any way, I will try my best to write longer chapters!

Okays, I'll start writing now- here is chapter two of Greed, Clarity, and Desire...

**ALSO! I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE J.K ROWLING CHARACTERS, JUST MY MADE UP ONES AND THE SO CALLED PLOTT!**

Chapter two: My funny Valentine

"Ok students, SETTLE DOWN!" roared a very annoyed Professor Snape. 30 heads turned to face the front and Snape sighed. "Now, today, we will be making two potions. One is a healing and the other is a- Miss Granger..."

"That's not a potion sir." Draco called from the back of the room and a few students began to laugh. Snape stared at Hermione who was sitting at her desk, writing something down. A cruel smile formed on his lips. "Ahh... Miss Granger, if you don't mind!" He snapped as he snatched the piece of parchment out of her reach. Hermione nearly fell out of her chair as she tried to grab the parchment but Snape smiled and began to read to him self. "Read it Sir!" A voice rang from the back of the class again. Snape looked up. "Granger, you and me out side- NOW" Hermione held her head in shame and she followed the Potions teacher out of the Dungeon. What was on the paper? (A/N I'M NOT GONNA TELL YA!)

Slowly, the class began to talk about what had happened and what exactly was on the piece of paper. "Most likely a letter to Potty about how much she loves him!" Pansy squealed and the Slytherin's burst out laughing. The Gryffindor's, on the other hand, sat there and narrowed their eyes. "Shut up Parkinson you stupid slut!" Harry hissed like a snake and turned to face the front to be greeted by two idiosyncratic (Means Peculiar) slate gray eyes that made Harry miss a heart beat. Faces nearly touching, the owner of the eyes hissed. "Don't talk to Pansy like that. Ever, or you can join your stupid parents- but wait; you don't need to because you got the mudblood Granger to remind you of that bitch mudblood mother of yours!" That struck a nerve. Ron, who was sitting next to Harry stood up and pulled his now fixed wand out of his pocket. "Sod off Malfoy!" Malfoy returned to his original height and faced Ron.

"Now, what is little poor Weasel gonna do about it? Jinx me? You can't even see straight you should get glasses you know- whoops, I remember, your so called 'rich' father is screwing someone else meaning you're broke!" WHAM!

From two different directions, two Gryffindor students ran into Malfoy knocking him to the ground, sending Snape's Potion vials filled with many different colored liquids smashing down with them."WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!?!" Snape had just returned into the class room with a very embarrassed Hermione Granger. When he came inside, he saw three of his students sprawled over the ground, and his potions all over Malfoy and Potter. Lucky for Ron he had missed the vials smashing on him. Draco and Harry looked up to Snape in a complete daze. "Do you two realize you have just done?? MY valuable potions are smashed and Merlin knows what the reactions are gonna be when they are mixed together! Get out of my class- NOW! AND 5 Points from both Houses and I will be talking to Dumbledore about this!" Many students were scared that Snape was going to attack. He was shaking and his fists were clenched by his sides. Slowly, the two boys got up off the floor and left the class, slamming the door behind them.

"Look what you did you Barstard!" Harry said as he pulled a piece of glass out of his arm.

"What I did? You and the Dumb ass Weasel knocked me over! Look what you have done! My hair is ruined!" He cried and tries to smooth his peroxide hair back down but it just came spiked up again.

"I can't believe Ron isn't here either. It was his fault too!" Harry said and cleaned his glasses.

"Tell me about it!" Harry looked at Malfoy and the Slytherin looked at him.

"Did you just agree with me?" Harry said, looking shocked. Malfoy looked away very quickly.

"Umm... No. Piss off Potter!" he said hurriedly and turned on his heel and walked away but Harry stopped him.

"You don't think those Potions... _did _anything do you?" Harry said slowly and Malfoy turned to face Harry. This was the second time Harry's hear missed a beat. _What the hell is happening? _Harry thought in his head. For what seemed like hours, the two boy's eyes were locked. Malfoy broke away. "Why don't you take a picture dick head? It would last longer!" Draco said and rushed away, leaving Harry speechless.

DRACO POV...

Ok, this is really weird. What the _fuck _is happening? I thought I was going to bloody pounce at Ha- Potter if I didn't leave. Is he feeling the same way? What the hell were in those potions? Should I talk to Snape about it? HELL NO! If he sees me, he will kill me on sight. I could always ask that Mudblood- What the fuck I am thinking? Merlin this is crazy! I need sleep! That's it- sleep! Sleep will help me and besides, I'm gonna wag the rest of the day so I'll have a shower, pull this glass that is piercing through my leg and then I'm going to sleep!

HARRY POV...

Alright, it is official. I am going bloody crazy. I'm on my way to the Hospital Wing to get some bandages for my cuts then I'm going to break to talk to Hermione and Ron. What was on that parchment? I hope Dra- MALFOY is alright. What the? I'm thinking about Malfoy? Ok, I need help here because this isn't normal. Shit, I keep thinking about that wanker! I might ask Hermione, she might be able to help me. I hope...

NORMAL POV...

"Hermione, you have to eat..."

"I don't feel like it Ron- Piss off. Harry! Thank Merlin, I was getting worried." "Hey 'Mione. What was on that parchment?" Harry said as he sat next to her, grabbing a drink from the table. "Umm... I-I It was nothing- Ju-Just drawings! Yes, Drawings! Gotta go!" She replied and she got up and left.

"Ok, that was weird. Snape was so mad after you and Malfoy left, he made me clean up the vials and the Slytherins were having a field trip making fun of me! Look at them. Stupid bastards..." "Don't call them that Ron-" Harry flung his hands over his mouth and Ron looked up shocked. "What was that?" Harry had to think fast. "Well I think the term 'Barstard' is too high for them. I think 'Fags' would be better." Ron just nodded and took a swing from his juice. "So what do you REALLY think was on that Parchment? If she doesn't talk, people are going to make assumptions..." "I don't know, Mate. She might tell Ginny. I'll ask her. She will tell her brother, right?" Harry rolled his eyes. "You are such an idiot sometimes Ron."

End of Chapter two.

**A/N Well I did it! I hope that was a little longer for you Princesspepper and for other peeps out there! Ok, this is what I'm gonna say, when I get a good amount of reviews, I'll keep writing! Heh, heh, heh! I am so evil! Ok, hope you like this chapter and please with jelly beans and ice-cream review? OR THE TEDDY BEAR DIES! Ok, I don't know where that came from but please review? **

**Cheers,**

**Kinky Krooks **

**Also, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are playing next week. BORING PEOPLE! **


End file.
